Revenge on the world
by mewmar
Summary: First their relationship was discovered and now they have to fight for it to be as private as possible.
1. Finding out

Revenge on the world by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Notes: I play this game on the Harry/Draco guild on Gaia; it's and add to the story game. I wrote at least half of it but people helped me especially Thrickster god loki. These are all the people that helped me: colonolhavoc, ISH, Trickster God Loki, RIZZO444 and Sirius-ly . Please note this is a comedy and a romance with maybe some angst moments. If you have any suggestions message me.

Chapter one: Finding out.

Harry was sitting in the common room staring at the fire while thinking of Draco. Suddenly he had the urge to go to visit him so he took his invisible cloak and went to the Slytherin dorms. When inside, he didn't take his cloak of. It was too amusing to watch Draco and the others play strip poker. It seemed like it was Draco's turn and he had just lost his socks. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He started to giggle and of course they heard him. He was forced to take away his invisible cloak, when he did it there was a surprise shout and a "Harry what the hell are you doing here?" asked Draco.

Harry simply smiled and slinked over to the table. "I had a feeling that my Dragon was in need of assistance."

While all the Slytherins where astonished for the simple fact that Harry Potter was in their common room Draco answered "Yes, indeed if you don't want me naked in front of these people by the end of the game you got to help me, come here and play with us." he invited while patting a spot near him for Harry to go sit here, and sit there and play he did for four hours consecutively.

As the game rounded to a close Harry, who had only played the game once before in his life, was sitting next to Draco wearing nothing but his red boxers that currently matched his face in color. Though Draco wasn't of less, he was only wearing his green silk boxers and was watching Harry intently.

Harry looked over to his partner out of the corner of his eye. He was blurred due to his horrid vision but he could clearly tell that he was just as declothed as he was.

But a snicker distracted him from his eye candy.

It was Colin Creevey who had stalked Harry till the Slyhterin common room and had taked some good photos.  
Now he was going to tell the whole wizrding world about this. Draco and Harry where shocked and Draco pulled his wand out from his robes(which were infact on the table) and pointed it at the photographer's throat. "Tell a _soul_ about this game and I'll cast the death curse on you when I graduate!" Draco growled through gritted teeth, causing Collin to drop his camera and run off. He felt a warm hand on his frigid shoulder, and instantly he let go of his wand. He knew that warm touch... It was Harry's.

"Baby let the hexing to me, you don't want to give the impression you are the dominating one, don't you" at this all the others gaped while Draco blushed and then answered "Of course not sweetie Whoever got that impression is wrong I love to be dominated"

The Slytherins sneered at Draco, knowing his 'secret' was out. But Pansy Parkinson already knew... And that girl knew how to keep a secret only if she was hexed.  
"Now that that's settled... I wager that whoever has their boxers off first is on top tonight." Harry grinned, lightly pulling on Draco's dark green, silk boxers. "You're on. But it's going to be you who loses them first." the blonde said as he tucked some hair behind his ear. Harry leaned in close and glanced at Draco's cards. _"Oh, you won't be saying that with that kind of hand."_ Harry whispered. "Oh what's so bloody special about yours?" he asked. Harry showed Draco his cards. Royal Flush. "Damn... I guess you're gonna be on top as always." he shrugged, his voice dripping sweet with sarcasm.

They went into Draco's room and began doing some activities. Mean while Pansy seeing them occupied elsewhere jumped up and went to the Great Hall, pointed her want at the wall and muttered 'colori' and from her wand dropped some color. Then she began swishing and flicking it until on the wall there was a big graphiti that said "Draco and Harry are an item PS heard that Weasel!"  
Of course The two in particular where at the obscure of this thing, they were occupied with something more pleasurable which consisted in Draco being bounded to the bed with Green scarves with Harry in him.

Draco's screamed out Harry's name on several occasions. It was not very long before the two had fallen asleep, draping their arms over each other. The thin, silver blanket was at their waists and if someone looked close enough, they would know that the two were naked... A smile graced on both of their lips.

That morning when students entered the great hall they had a bitter surprise. Some fainted like Ron and Ginny, others were just purely surprised like Neville who wondered how he hadn't see it before (he had caught them staring at each other a few times) and others like Hermione screamed "I knew it"

Draco stirred a little bit and groaned as he lightly pushed himself up. "Mmm... Whuzza matter?" he slurred, wiping his eyes free of sleep. Harry, on the other hand, shot up when he hear Hermione's voice. "Wh-what are you three doing here?!" Harry asked while he pulled the blankets up. "We should be asking you, Harry Potter! You've been cheating on Ginny this whole time?!" Hermione screamed. "I told her it wasn't working out, but she kept throwing herself at me... It's not my fault." he lamely said as he shrugged. Draco hid behind his lover, "What are you doing in Slytherin dormitories, the boy's ones for that matter you mub-blood?" Draco Malfoy's voice was laced with the same feeling that showed on his face, petrification. Hermione held her hand out and there, at the other side of the room, were sniggering Slytherins.

Harry turned bright red.  
"No use hiding, Draco, they know." harry wrapped his arm around Draco while Draco rested his head on Harry's chest.  
"Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Hermione asked sadly.

Harry sighed and stared at the comforter on the bed, "I just...didn't know how to tell you." Hermione looked from Draco to Harry quickly and opened her mouth.

Hermione nervously shifted her feet. She had an entire rant in her head, but she couldn't say it... just because of Harry's comment. She looked up from the dark floor and at her friend. "Expect rules when you knock up Malfoy." she muttered as she left, dragging Ron and Ginny with her. A small stream of light silver streamed down her face when she left the room. "...I didn't say that..." Harry whispered under his breath as he got ready to leave, pulling his trousers on, but Draco placed his hand on Harry's back. "Go do what you must." Draco softly said as he shot glares at the people were in the house of Slytherin. They all disappeared quickly as Draco pulled his robes on. The blonde had one thing on his mind, a shower while Harry was off doing his thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: next chapter will be out tomorrow.


	2. Explanations, revelations and fights

Chapter 2: Explanations, revelations and fights.

Harry ran through the corridor, scaring people by his appearance. He shouted "Hermione, Ron, Ginny wait, let me explain." They stopped looking at Harry as if to say 'shoot, you only have 13 seconds'  
"Listen guys, I'm sorry for not telling you before but seriously you wouldn't have believed me or you would have thought I was crazy" seeing their faces he continued 'But now you know and I expect that you support me, even if you don't know Draco he's different from what you take him for" He looked at them with his puppy dog eyes having practiced on Draco recently.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Hermione sighed while Ron opened his mouth to say something smart for once... "Well, if I was in Harry's shoes, I'd keep my relation secret too..." Ron said, looking at Harry, who was down and doing his best puppy-eyes impression. "Look bloke, we're not Malfoy." Ron laughed. Harry got up off his knees and stopped pouting. "Okay, but... it's not always about... that..." Harry sheepishly said.

"Eww Harry even if I accepted doesn't mean I need mental images." Ron said whilst Harry laughed. Meanwhile Ginny was almost in tears ad as soon as seeing this Hermione tried to comfort her in vain. she started weeping and babbling "Harry how could you! You cheated on me! you've broken my heart into little pieces that can't be repaired" Harry looked angry "listen Ginny Get in that head of your that we were never tighter I'm gay and even if I were straight I certainly wouldn't go out with someone like you, someone who hears what people want from them and tries to make it someone who just wants me because I'm The boy who live!" Three socking faces looked at him. Ginny was going to slap him when a hand stopped him. It was Draco's who had come to search for Harry after not returning after an Hour. He was worried about him. Not that he'll tell anyone. "Listen up bitch, don't even dare put you filth paws on MY property, go to Thomas or Longbotton but stay away from what's mine because dear mine, how do you expect him to even like you being the way you are he'll never touch you the way he touches me, understood sweetheart." Saying 'sweetheart' as if leaving his mouth a bitter taste.

Ginny stared up at Draco and had a face that could be mistaken for A) she was just hexed, B) she was bitten by a Hyppogriff, or C) She was trying to hide her conceited self while around Harry.  
"L-leave me alone!" she finally screamed as she jerked her arm back and dashed to the Gryffindor dorms.  
"Thanks Honey." Harry smiled; he had become comfortable around Draco... Due to the fact that the blonde didn't want anything from him except just being with him. That was all he had asked for.  
"Anything for you, my dear." Draco smiled back, his voice sugar-sweet.  
With Valentine's Day nearing, Harry had forgotten to go to Hogsmeade that weekend while he had less homework from Snape.

A/N: Hope you liked it I know it's short but I will post another chapter.


	3. Valentine's day

Chapter 3: Valentine's day.

He went on Monday evening when everyone was asleep under his invisible cloak and to the secret passage. With him there were Ron who as usual had forgotten as well that it would be Valentines and didn't buy Hermione a present and Seamus who wasted to surprise Blaise his long term crush.

Harry preferred to get something small for Draco... But something that could last for a long time. He decided against a ring and many other things... So he gave up and decided to clear his mind with a butterbeer.  
While walking down the streets, chugging the drink down, he saw a tiny crystalline heart-shaped necklace... It was ruby on one half and totally clear on the other. The necklace appeared to be broken on half. It also had two fragile, silver chains. They looked to thin that if Harry dared touch one of them, the chain would break.  
He capped the drink and dashed inside before the store closed.  
He also had gotten Ron Hermione's gift, a promise necklace with a diamond heart and a gold chain and he got the jeweler to write the note for him, so that he wouldn't be found out.  
The total costs weren't all that much, since Fred and George kept putting galleons, sickles and knuts in his vault... He'd die rich.  
Harry threw his cloak back on and headed back to the castle, hoping to give half of the necklace to Draco while leaving Hermione's gift on Ron's night table. It was good to be the boy who lived. He could easily ask others to do anonymous signing for him.

On valentine's day, Harry dressed as nice as he could of course with a 'little' help from Hermione, Ginny, Lavander, Parviti and (pretty much) truth to be told every single girl in Gryffindor from 4th year up. He was wearing a silk dress shirt which made his eyes shine and a black leather pants that didn't leave much t the imagination. Hermione had insisted to correct his eyesight for the day so now he wasn't wearing glasses. Nervously he entered the Great Hall every single person that was there, boys included, gaped at him, Draco was dinking some pumpkin juice and when he saw he sputtered it out all over Blaise's face. Harry went to Draco and said "one word" That was all it took for both of them to go skipping out of the great hall. Leaving being a trail of whispers.

Draco was the first to speak. "Harry... bloody hell what happened to you?" he asked his love, looking at his eye-candy from head to toe.  
"Got help from the Gryfindors fourth year and up... Hermione insisted on correcting my eyesight for today."  
Draco smiled, he didn't think of fixing Harry's sight... So Granger was in fact help. "I don't mind you dragging me out of that dreadful dining area, but why?"The Malfoy heir asked as he lightly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
Harry pulled away a bit and reached in the pocket of his pants, pulling out a small, black and velvet box. "Happy Valentine's Day." Harry beamed as he lifted the lid. It only contained the clear half of the necklace.   
"What? I'm given half a necklace? This is a joke."   
Harry shook his head as he lightly pulled on the silver chain hidden in his shirt, the ruby side was now clear as day. Draco's face was graced with a smile once he saw his lover wearing the other half.   
The blonde had Harry slip the silver chain around his pale neck, hell his whole body was ghostly white.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Love." Draco softly said as he gently kissed Harry, the clear half of the necklace was turned around and it clipped with Harry's.  
The two had to snap the pieces away from each other, or else they'd be stuck like this for a very long time.

Dumbledore had decided that for Valentines there wouldn't be any classes so that people could go to a party that was held in Hogsmead. Where ever you turned you saw hearts, flying hearts, skipping heart, ok so you got the idea. Harry and Draco had decided to make a fantastic debute with considered in them entering together, dancing all night long and too much public affection. When people saw them you could only imagine there reactions. Well only for those who didn't know, which where the teachers apart from Snape who had caught them dong it (which resulted in the three of them blushing whenever they crossed paths for a month), all students expect Harry's Gryffidoor friends, Draco's Slytherin friends, Cho Chang's ravenclaw group, Luna Loovegood and Justin's Hufflepuff friends. Maybe all of them had guessed they were together but seeing them holding hands in front of everyone was a different story. The next morning in the Daily Phropet: **The choosen one and Death Eather's son**...

Yesterday Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy noted Death Eather's son went to the Valentine's party that was held in Hogsmead together. We don't know exactly what kind of relationship they are in but rest for sure that we will be hearing more about this strange couple... then the article went on about Harry's and Darco's family history.

A/N: I know it's short again but next chapter will be totally worth it, it will be called anger and we'll see the boys in rage.


	4. rage and a visit to the ministry

Chapter 3: Rage and a visit to the ministry.

"It's more than just a... normal relationship..." Harry quietly said to himself as his eyes scanned the rest of the paper and it basically said his life was screwed over while he was taking Draco with him.   
"Do you want to file a complaint?" Draco whispered, leaning on Harry's shoulder.  
"Hell, yeah. This paper's destroyed my life enough. They don't need to go into my personal affairs." Harry replied as he emerald eye burned with fury.

That evening Harry and Draco with Hermione who had insisted she knew what to do better than tem and they couldn't say no, took a special permission from the headmaster with the agreement to be there for their forth lesson which was potions. They went to the ministry and where greeted with questioning eyes. They went in the minister's office and a tiny beetle hopped out of Harry's messy mop of hair. He was as surprised as everyone else.  
Draco had just put his foot over the beetle when the bug turned into a woman.  
"Welcome the printing room in the ministry!" she said with a slimy smile, holding onto her crocodile handbag a little tighter.

"Uh hello" began Harry. "by any chance do you know where we could report things?" He continued.

"Yeah go to the left and then to the right you can't make a mistake There's written 'reporting office'" The lady said.

"Thank you" then they went there. When they were about to enter they heard someone calling them. It was Tonks.

"It these aren't my friend Harry and My cousin Draco then I'm going blind."She said sarcastically.

"Tonks what are _YOU_ doing here?" Draco asked

"Well the clerk here is one my friend. She was my dorm mate when I was still at Hogwarts." Tonks answered. "But what are you doing here?"She then asked.

"well we came here to report the daily prophet for their last issue, can you give us a hand?" Harry said before Draco could say something.

"Of course boys, come on I'll lead the lay" she practically squeaked.

Tonks led the boys to the gossip columnists quarters. She had skipped back to her back and her bubblegum pink hair bounced at every step.  
"Women..." both boys had sighed while they shrugged.  
With it being Valentine's and all, everything was busy... already.  
A dark green quill was scribbling notes down as a Howler told it what to write.

They went to the reporting section and there was a man about 40 years old with black hair and raven eyes. "Hello Dave could you give these two a hand, I have to go my break is all ready half over" said Tonks.

"Of course dear go and let me handle it." The man, Dave, said.

"Thanks Dave." Tonks said before she left them there alone with the man.

"So you are here to report..." Dave began in a very highly professional voice.

"WE are here to report the Daily prophet Mr..." answered Hermione who until now hadn't said a word.

"Mr. Chasky but if you want you and call me Dave, So tell me why would you want to report the daily Prophet?"

"Well I was already in the tabloids and many things were said about me which they weren't at all true but now they have surpassed the limits they have interfered with my love life and I don't see why people would be interested in something supposed to be personal and private if they wanted something they could have done an article on someone else or at least could have had the decency to request an interview which I would have politely refused but that's another thing, If I have to pay a lot of money for people to leave me alone than I would does that answer your question?" Harry exploded.

"Yes it answers my question and fills my report too you can come next Saturday so that we can talk more about on what to do." He said. They liked him he wasn't predgudist and was highly professional. 

"Thanks MR.Chasky we will be here around noon." Draco said.

It was about nine o'clock middle of transfiguration so they went to but some butterbeer which they drank on their way to Hogwarts they had a lot to fill in their friends.


End file.
